<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unremarkable by letsjustfckngo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760079">unremarkable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsjustfckngo/pseuds/letsjustfckngo'>letsjustfckngo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Control, Dark Romance, M/M, Sadism, Ten may or may not be entirely human, Ten needs something, This will hurt, baby don't stop era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsjustfckngo/pseuds/letsjustfckngo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten could have whatever he wanted; whatever he liked. When something looked good, he took it, and when he wanted something close, he pulled it in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destroy Me More</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unremarkable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is part of something much, much bigger, so don't worry if you don't entirely understand what's going on. I'd call it a teaser for what's about to come. </p><p>Keep an eye on the collection this is posted to if you're up for a very wild, angsty ride. Together with two of my friends, I have been working on this for a few months and I can promise you that some real good stuff is about to come soon. So excited to share more, but please enjoy this little snippet for now!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten could have whatever he wanted; whatever he liked. When something looked good, he took it, and when he wanted something close, he pulled it in. He would never be left empty handed, unless he made it so.</p><p>He could mess with whatever he didn't like, and whatever he wanted to disappear. When someone didn't fit within his dream plan, and stood in his way, it took him no trouble to ensure that they would never come back. Home was full of people like that floating about, and they were often too weak to make as much as a sound.</p><p>Peaceful, Ten thought, as he ensured none of them would ever interrupt him again.</p><p>His decisions were based on nothing but feeling. When something fit, it fit, and when something didn't, it didn't. There was no one he needed to explain it to.</p><p>How good it was, not to have anyone to report to; to be above it all. He could easily keep the ones he liked, walking Ten's path with not a real worry on their mind, and he could discard the ones he didn't.</p><p>(Their bodies would never float up towards the surface anyway, and how much work really was it to make a whole cluster of people forget that there had ever been a Minsu, a Donghyun, a Junghoon? Well, not easy, he had to admit, but he'd done harder things. Like holding back, for example.)</p><p>But, of course, not everyone was as black and white as most were. There were those who neither fit, nor didn't fit, and they zigzagged on Ten's path somewhat. Ten had a thing for those in-betweeners, those crisscrossers, and he had to admit that he enjoyed to watch them as they attempted to find the courage to walk in one straight line instead. It was only when they continuously failed that Ten knew there was a place for them somewhere, but also that Ten wouldn't guide them towards it. Wasn't it better, after all, to just let something follow its natural course from time to time?</p><p>Ten had never done anything straightforward to Taeyong. He had never entered his mind to rewire his strings, and he had never forcefully demanded his attention either. He'd just given him the touches, the subtle glances, and then he'd waited for it to grow into something undeniable and powerful. He'd watched Taeyong's expression change overtime. Cold and scared. Confused. Scared again. Confused and shy. Scared again. Happy. Shy again. Terrified. Terror. Happy. Happy. Happy. Terror. Agony. Ecstasy.</p><p>And hadn't it been happy? Of course it had been, Ten could still feel it now. Someone like Taeyong had made the wait so much easier to cope with, and therefore he had come to the conclusion that Taeyong did indeed fit. He wouldn't discard him if he could help it.</p><p>Ten had felt many things for him, but it was only lately that those feelings had become complicated. They hadn't always been, but of course now they were. Now that he hurt him just to hurt him – just to watch him crumble and shatter – he couldn't recall why it'd ever turned into this. Anger and betrayal were among the simplest explanations, but neither one of them fit. How, after all, could Ten feel betrayed by someone who'd never had that type of potential in the first place? And why did it matter – had it ever mattered – when Ten already knew someone who would never be able to betray him in that respect? Was he greedy, perhaps? Well, yes, as greedy as anyone would be, but was that it? He didn't know. No, he did know. It wasn't greed. He just didn't know what it was instead.</p><p>It felt good, though. There was no denying that. He felt the hurt he caused, pounding through him before he sent it back in tenfold. The way Taeyong's face would fall. Looked away. Agony. All of it felt good. Watching in on him as he cried at night. It felt good. Amazing even; among the best pleasures he had ever felt.</p><p>And wasn't Ten just a creature of pleasure? Sure. Once, he'd thought his whole makeup consisted of nothing but it.</p><p>That pleasure between them had been simpler and less conflicting once. Almost normal and unremarkable, even. Secretive, of course, but wouldn't any two idols have opted for secrecy? Unremarkable. Normal. Almost ordinary.</p><p>He could still remember the noises that'd escaped from Taeyong's lips, and the gasps he'd hitched out or swallowed back in. The surge of body heat, the way his stomach twisted. The way Taeyong's skin was hotter too, the room around them practically on fire and melting the snow around the hotel in Kiev. It'd all started there once, with Ten on top of him, their fingers intertwined as their bodies slotted together. Their lips touching, then moving, then resting, moving again. It'd continued all night, all week, then possibly all month, on and off for a while – all the way to the hotel in Bangkok.</p><p>And then back in Korea it had stopped. When he'd seen another set of eyes, he knew his focus needed to shift and that all of that had been nothing but a simple distraction.</p><p>So, snap, and gone it was.</p><p>Ten wondered whether Taeyong would ever find his way back, but he had very little hope. Every fall that Ten would push him through would be harder than the last. Surely one day he'd be stretched too far and find himself lost forever.</p><p>What a shame, Ten thought – agony – because he really would have liked to take him in the end. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>